


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 1/10/2014

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [9]
Category: Curse Workers Series - Holly Black
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gloves, Hands, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassel Sharpe/Lila Zacharov, hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 1/10/2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewindwarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindwarns/gifts).



> Requested by **thewindwarns** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

Lila Zacharov has walked through Cassel’s dreams to spy and to threaten and to cajole, and she has walked through his life to become a dream so real it feels like revelation when she peels the scarf away from her throat and bares that black keloid scar that, in Cassel’s imagination, still tastes like ash against his mouth.

She barely lets him kiss before Lila pulls back with a smirk and those nimble fingers in sleek red leather start to undo the buttons on her old Wallingford blouse, one by one by one. She isn’t smooth-skinned like a dirty picture, she’s got bites and bruises and scars, rough patches, evidence of a life lived on her own terms once she got out of her cage. Under the skirt she slides down her legs, Lila has plain black panties, and under the panties, she’s pink and wet and Cassel can’t wait to touch with bare skin.

And then Lila laughs and closes Cassel’s dropped jaw with a sharp tap of two fingers before in front of his eyes, she starts to peel off her red leather gloves, one finger at a time.

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
